Angel From Above ep 1
by Yuka Megumi
Summary: sebenernya ini cerita crossover, tapi crossovernya baru dimulai di ep.3. cerita tentang seorang putri malaikat yang ingin pergi ke bumi, tetapi tidak boleh oleh orangtuanya. akhirnya dia pergi ke bumi sendirian. dan dari situlah petualangan dimulai
1. Chapter 1

holaaaa~~

aku mau coba bikin fanfict.. tapi gaktau deh ceritanya bagus apa nggak.. ._.

ini fanfict 07-Ghost berpadu dengan Pandora Hearts

ini baru fanfict pertamaku jadi gak pede dengan ceritanya #ngumpet

disclaimer : i do not own 07-Ghost or Pandora's heart it belongs to the creator

Could I Go There?

Alkisah di surga yang sangat indah, hidup seorang putri malaikat bernama Roseamanelle Ouka. tapi sering dipanggil Rose. Dia adalah anak dari raja/dewa malaikat Teito Klein dan Ratu/Dewi malaikat Athena. Impian Rose hanya satu, yaitu bisa pergi ke bumi dan hidup sebagai seorang manusia. Tapi impian itu tidak pernah terwujud karena orangtuanya tidak pernah membolehkan dia pergi ke bumi. padahal, hampir semua malaikat dan iblis sudah pernah pergi ke bumi. mungkin hanya dia yang belum pernah ke bumi. Putri Rose sudah muak dengan kehidupannya di surga. sampai suatu hari...

"Hoi!" teriak seorang laki-laki

Rose menengok, tetapi tidak ada orang di sekitarnya.

"dor!"

"aah! ternyata kau hyuuga! kau mengagetkanku! lagipula kita ada di perpustakaan! jangan berisik!" bentakku ke Hyuuga

laki-laki itu bernama Hyuuga, dia adalah seorang iblis. meskipun begitu dia adalah calon suami Rose.

"ahahaha, gomenne ojou-sama.." kata hyuuga sambil mencium tangan rose. pipi rose pun memerah karena malu dan langsung menarik tangannya

"Bakero!"

BLETAK! kepala hyuuga jadi benjol karena dijitak oleh rose. benjolnya itu sampe 1 meter! (Hyuuga : Author lebaaay! DX)

"adududuuuuh, sakit tauu!" kata hyuuga sambil mengusap-usap luka benjolnya

Rose yang melihat tingkah lucu Hyuuga tertawa terbahak-bahak

"jangan ketawa dong!" seru hyuuga

"habiis, tingkah lakumu lucu! ahahaha.. sudah ah! aku mau baca lagi!" kata rose yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku

"nee~ sebenernya lagi baca apasih?"

"aku lagi baca buku tentang bumi! sepertinya bumi itu seru yaa!" seruku dengan bahagia

Hyuuga hanya bisa tersenyum sambil merasa iba..

"Kasihan Rose..."

3 HARI KEMUDIAN~~~~

"izinkan aku pergi ke bumi yah!"

"tidak! di bumi itu bahaya! lagipula kamu tidak tau apa-apa tentang bumi!"

"aku tau banyak!"

"tidak! kamu tidak tau!"

Rose terus berdebat dengan ayahnya sementara ibunya hanya melihat dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"ibu! tolong bujuk ayah supaya aku bisa pergi ke bumi!"

jujur, Athena bingung harus bilang apa. di satu sisi dia setuju dengan suaminya, tapi disisi yang lain dia ingin Rose menjelajahi dunia..

"IBU!" teriak rose

"i-ibu melarang kamu untuk pergi ke bumi!"

airmata putri rose langsung mengucur dari matanya (emang keran ngucur?)

tidak ada suara lain selain suara tangisan rose yang mencekam.

"kalian jahat!" teriak rose sambil berlari meninggalkan ruang singgahsana

"rose!" teriak Athena

"hah! sudahlah biarkan dia! nanti juga tenang sendiri. dia nggak bakal gegabah." ujar Teito dengan tenang

"demo..."

"urusai! keputusanku sudah bulat! dia tidak boleh pergi ke bumi!"

Athena pun langsung terdiam. dia terpikir anaknya.. apa yang akan dilakukan rose sekarang?

DI KAMAR ROSE~~~

"Ojou-sama? waktunya makan" teriak pelayannya dengan lembut

"aku tidak mau! pergi dari sini!" teriak rose

"tapi, ojou-sama harus makan. biarkan aku masuk"

"tidak keluar kau konatsu!" teriak rose dengan kencang

"aku tidak akan pergi sampai ojou-sama membuka pintunya.." sahut konatsu dengan lembut

suara pelayannya, konatsu, meluluhkan hati Rose. Konatsu tidak pernah gagal merayu Rose. maklum, karena Konatsu memiliki kemampuan untuk merayu orang. putri rose membuka pintu secara perlahan. yang dia lihat hanya senyuman manis konatsu yg sedang membawa makanan favorit rose.

"uwaaah! Takoyaki! arigatou kon-tan!" kata rose sambil senyum

Konatsu lega melihat senyum besar yang dipasang oleh rose, tapi dia tau itu senyuman palsu. konatsu hanya bisa membalas senyuman itu dan meninggalkan kamar rose. didalam benak Konatsu, dia menyadari bahwa muka rose sangat pucat. mungkin karena dia kecapekan menangis semalaman. semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.. itu yang ada di benak Konatsu.

meanwhile..

Putri Rose yang sedang membawa baki makanan tiba-tiba sempoyongan. kepalanya pusing, serasa berputar-putar..

PRANG!

suara pecahan beling bergema di kamar Rose. Rose pun jatuh pingsan dan tangannya tersayat karena kena pecahan beling.

.

.

.

"Rose! Rose! bangun rose!" teriak seorang laki-laki

"nggh, Hy-Hyuuga?" kata Rose dengan suara yang samar-samar

"kamu kenapa? tanganmu berdarah! sini biar aku obati!"

"arigatou, Hyuuga-kun..." sahut rose

"dou ittashimasta ojou-sama.. untuk sekarang, istirahatlah.." ucap hyuuga sambil mencium kening Rose.

.

.

.

~Midnight~

"kkh" Rose terbangun dari tidurnya. dia tidak ingat apa-apa setelah menerima baki makanan dari Konatsu. dia melihat tangannya sudah diobati dan diperban dengan baik.

"h-hyuuga..." ketika rose melihat ke kiri dia mendapatkan Hyuuga sedang tertidur di Sofa.

"ck, selalu ada di kiri.. kamu itu betul-betul iblis ya, hyuuga." ujar Rose

"Gomenne, Hyuuga-kun.. sampai berjumpa lagi.." ujar rose sambil menangis. dia mencium kening Hyuuga, dan tanpa disadari airmatanya menetes ke pipi Hyuuga, membuat Hyuuga bergerak. Rose pun menyelinap keluar lewat jendela. sebelum itu, dia menaruh sebuah surat di kasur agar Hyuuga membacanya. mungkin ini terakhir kalinya Rose bertemu dengan Hyuuga.

"sayonara, Hyuuga"

Rose melompat dari jendela dan memakai kekuatannya untuk mendarat dengan selamat..

"sayonara, minna.. kkh"

"Rose..."

Je-Jelek ya ceritanya? hueeee! gomennee! ini baru pertama kali aku membuat fanfict.. T^T

cerita ini aku buat pertamanya gara-gara sodara lagi mau bikin komik gituu, trus ceritanya tuh tentang malaikat sama iblis.. yaudah aku curi aja ceritanya.. trus aku buat jadi fanfict deh.. gomen, saya masih baru di dunia fanfict TTT^TTT

kritik dan sarannya silahkaan~ arigatou udah baca yaa

see you in the next episode!


	2. Chapter 2

Aoo minna~ Yuka desu.. aku OC dari author ^^ hajimemashite *bows*

Aku disini menggantikan author yang lagi… *lirik author* sibuk makan

(author : nani? *Graup graup graup*)

kalau ceritanya jelek minta maaf ya minna~ maklum baru pertama kali bikin fanfict ^^

daripada ngomong terus kita lanjutin aja ceritanya yaa…

disclaimer : I do not own 07-Ghost! They belong to the creator

3

2

1

ACTION!

.

.

.

The First Meeting

Setelah berhasil menyelinap keluar lewat jendela, Rose berlari sekuat tenaga menu sebuah jembatan. Tetapi bukan jembatan biasa. Jembatan ini menghubungkan surga & neraka dengan dunia.

"sekarang atau tidak pernah!" kata rose yang setengah ketakutan.

Untuk sampai ke bumi, para malaikat harus loncat dari jembatan itu dan mengikuti alur angin.. (maksudnya tuh arah jatohnya kemana, tapi gaktau bahasanya = =a)

Karena syok, Rose pun pingsan pada saat dia jatuh ke bumi.

.

.

.

meanwhile~~~

Castor POV's

Aku sedang berjalan dengan santai. Saat itu waktu menunjukkan jam 8 malam. Pada saat itu ada yang menarik perhatianku. Cahaya yang sangat terang di langit. Aku langsung berpikir "apa itu bintang jatuh?". Setelah ku amati, ternyata cahaya itu makin lama makin dekat, dan…

BRAK!

Suara hantaman yang sangat keras terdengar ke mana-mana. Aku yang melihat kejadian itu langsung lari ke tempat "benda" itu jatuh. Di hutan.

Jarak "benda" itu tidak terlalu jauh dari jalan raya. Dan tidak terlalu masuk ke hutan. Yaah, jadi tempat itu tempat strategis.

Ah! Akhirnya sampai juga

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung turun ke _crash site_. Terlihat sesosok perempuan berambut merah jambu dan bajunya layak seorang putri. Aku langsung menggendong perempuan itu layaknya seorang putri.

"tenang saja nak, paman castor akan merawatmu.."

.

.

.

Rose POV's

Takut… itu yang ada di benakku ketika melompat ke bumi

Sakit.. itu yang ada di benakku ketika mendarat di bumi.

Bingung.. sebenarnya aku sekarang ada dimana?

Aku langsung bangun dan memperhatikan barang yang ada di sekitarku. Rumahnya jelek sekali~ (castor : awas kau!)

Dengan santai kata itu terlontar dari mulutku. Tanpa mengetahui aku dimana. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih kepada orang yang sudah mau menolongku. Memang aku tidak tau terima kasih.

"Ohayou"

suara itu mengagetkanku. Jantungku serasa mau copot! Siapa orang ini? Apakah dia yang menyelamatkanku? Ketika aku menengok sesosok laki-laki berambut merah berkacamata itu menyapaku dengan hangat. Huh! Aku kira bakal ada cowok ganteng yang bakal nyelamatin aku! Tau-taunya hanya bapak-bapak (castor : awas kau ouka)

"o-ohayou"

loh?Demi Abyss! Aku kan sama sekali gak ngerti bahasa komunikasi di bumi! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa? Apa mungkin.. karena aku malaikat jadi bisa beradaptasi ya? Mungkin itu.. Aaah, sudah jangan dipikirkan Rose! Kamu kesini untuk.. untuk.. sebenarnya aku kesini untuk apa?

"daijoubu ojou-sama? Mukamu tampak bingung." ujar laki-laki itu.

Sekarang ojou-sama? Haduuh, nambahin pikiran aja! Aku kan belum cerita apa-apa ke laki-laki itu!

"o-ojou-sama? anda ngomong apa sih?" ujarku dengan panik

"hmm, daijoubu! Roseamanelle Ouka… oh, gomen! Rose ojou-sama." Kata laki-laki itu dengan tenang.

"bagaimana kau tau nama saya?" tanyaku dengan gemetar. Aku masih takut dengan orang ini, karena aku tidak tau niatnya.

"_Watashi ga shitte irunode_, _watashi wa shitte iru_. Ah, kamu pasti belum kenal saya. Nama saya Castor. Mulai hari ini saya akan merawat anda ojou-sama." Katanya sambil mencium tanganku.

Aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi selain menuruti apa kata paman Castor ini.

.

.

.

Hyuuga POV's

Back at heaven~~~

_Untuk Hyuuga._

_Pada saat kamu membaca surat ini, aku akan ada di tempat yang aku inginkan. Sebenarnya, aku ingin berpamitan ke hyuu, tapi.. aku tau pasti hyuu tidak akan mengizinkanku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Gomenne hyuuga untuk selama ini. Aku tidak tau kapan kita akan bertemu lagi. Sayonara, hyuuga_

_-Roseamanelle Ouka-_

saat aku membaca surat itu, rasanya aku ingin robek surat itu. Baka rose! Padahal, aku sudah berniat untuk membawanya ke bumi. Tapi dia mendahuluiku…

aku harus membuat keputusan. Pergi tanpa memberitahu siapapun, atau pergi tapi memberitahu terlebih dahulu.

"cih! Ngapain ngasih tau mereka? Toh mereka nggak bakal peduli!"

aku pun menyelinap dari jendela, lari ke jembatan itu.

"Rose, tunggu aku disana."

Ketika aku loncat, kesadaranku mulai sirna. Terakhir yang aku lihat hanya langit biru yang sangat indah.

.

.

.

Normal POV's

Ternyata berita putri malaikat Rose menghilang dari surga sudah tersebar. Bahkan, di neraka berita pangeran iblis Hyuuga menghilang dari neraka juga sudah tersebar. Para penghuni neraka mengira kalau pangeran Hyuuga tertekan karena rencana pernikahannya dengan putri Rose.

"dasar! Anak itu sangat gegabah!" ujar raja Teito dengan ketus

"kalau sudah ketemu awas saja anak itu!" balas raja Ayanami

raja ayanami adalah raja dari para iblis & ratunya adalah Eve.

Saat itu, raja Teito mengadakan rapat dadakan bersama pemerintah neraka. Mereka ingin membahas tentang anak mereka yang sama-sama hilang.

"bagaimana ini yang mulia? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" sahut seorang pemerintah dari surga.

"tenang saja, saya dan raja Teito sudah mempunyai rencana." Jawab Ayanami.

"ren-rencana apa itu yang mulia?" sahut seorang pemerintah dari neraka

"kalian akan tahu.. sementara itu, saya akan menyuruh konatsu untuk pergi ke bumi untuk mencari dua anak itu.. Konatsu! Kerjakan tugasmu!" seru raja Teito.

"haik, ouji-sama" konatsu memberi hormat dan langsung pergi ke jembatan itu.

"sebenarnya… apa yang direncanakan oleh kedua raja itu?" pikir konatsu sambil melompat ke bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya ep. 2 selesai juga =w=

Jelek ya jelek yaa? Huwaaaa ToT

Hyuuga : mana Ouka? Enak saja udah bilang kayak bapak-bapak! Aku ini masih muda. MUDA!

Ouka : itu bukan salahkuu! Salahkan makhluk hidup itu tuh! *nunjuk author dan yuka*

Author & yuka: gomenne!

Keriting dan sarannya yaaa… arigatou gozaimasu! ^^

See you in the next epi!


	3. Chapter 3

aooo minna~

Angel desu ^^ aku mau lanjutin fanfict yang kemaren.. gomenne agak telat soalnya jarang ol di pc ^^a

disini chara PH udah mulai bergentayangan niih.. XD

daripada banyak cingcong mending langsung ke storynya aja.. enjoooy!

disclaimer : i do not own 07 ghost or pandora hearts. they belong to their creator

.

.

.

School Time!

Rose POV's

"Hajimemashite! watashi namae wa Rosemaya Ouka desu. yoroshiku!"

hari ini aku mulai bersekolah di Ryousei Gouken. aku duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Kenapa aku bersekolah? Karena aku disuruh oleh paman Castor. katanya sih biar aku terlihat seperti remaja biasa. padahal pelajaran di bumi sudah pernah aku pelajari semua di surga! haah, ya sudahlah. hmm, aku duduk dimana ya?

"Kamu bisa duduk disini!" seru seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan bermata ungu. aku tertegun melihat penampilannya. cantik sekali..

"arigatou.. umm" kataku dengan senang sekaligus bingung. aku tidak tau nama orang ini! bagaimana ini?

"Alice, panggil aku Alice" katanya dengan senyum.

"Rose, panggil aku Rose." balasku

"Rose, nama yang bagus!"

aku senang sekali, ternyata gampang ya membuat teman di sini. mungkin lingkungan ini lebih baik daripada surga!

KRIIING! KRIIING!

ah sudah waktunya istirahat. capek juga ya belajar seperti itu. padahal kalau disurga, aku bisa belajar sambil berguling-guling (all chara 07-Ghost : guling-guling? kayaknya pernah denger deh.. tapi dari siapa ya?) tapi kalau disini aku hanya bisa duduk manis dikursi yang tidak ada bantalannya. pan.. err.. sakitt!

oh iya, paman Castor kan membawakanku bekal. enaknya makan dimana ya? tempat yang tenang...

Atap..

benar juga! atap kan tempat yang enak! anginnya sepoi-sepoi, aku bisa melihat langit yang biru.. tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari menuju atap. ketika membuka pintu, angin sepoi-sepoi menyambutku. segarnya udara menyeretku keluar.

tenangnya..

tidak setenang disurga..

akupun duduk dan membuka bekalku. ketika melihat bekalku, aku sangaat senang.

"Takoyakii~~! itadakimaasu~" teriakku dengan riang

"ppft.."

hah? suara apatuh?

"hei! itu tempatku nona!" ujar seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata hijau emerald. angkuh sekali orang itu!

"nggak mau! aku duduk duluan disini!" seruku

"haah! minggir cerewet! kalau nggak..."

Pats! dia memegang tanganku. jantungku serasa ingin copot! apa yang bakal dia lakukan?

"aku gendong ya kalau gak mau minggir (author : kayak lagu mbah marijan : tak gendong, kemana-mana~)

"Na-Nanii?"

"gak mau minggir nih?" tanya cowok itu

"cho-chotto matte! gimana kalau kita makan bareng?" ajakku sambil tersenyum yaah, bisa dibilang senyum maksa.

"hmm, baiklah."

dia duduk di sampingku. entah kenapa, jantungku berdebar nggak karuan!

"kenapa? bukannya tadi kamu yang menyuruhku makan denganmu?" tanya dia menggoda

"ng-nggak apa apa kok!"

aku kenapa-kenapa! karena kamu aku jadi berdebar gini!

Cluk.

"A-AAH! takoyakikuuu!"

tanpa kusadari dia sedang enak memakan takoyakiku! dasar orang tidak tau sopan santun!

"oishi.."

dia pun berdiri setelah memakan setengah dari takoyakiku. apa-apaan dia? dia harus menggantikan takoyakiku!

"dasar! cowok nggak tau sopan santun!" teriakku dengan kesal

"Oz"

hah? apa yang baru dia bilang? Oz?

"Oz Vessalius, panggil aku Oz saja." katanya sambil meninggalkan atap sekolah. hatiku jadi berdebar-debar mendengar itu.

"R-Rose! Rosemaya Ouka!" teriakku.

aku tdak tau apakah suaraku terdengar olehnya. tapi.. kenapa aku jadi berdebar begini? apakah aku suka dengan Oz?

KRIING! KRIING!

ah, bel sudah berbunyi. saatnya masuk kelas.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolaah~

"hati-hati yaa dijalan.. bye!"

"iya, kamu juga hati-hati ya alice! bye!"

itu percakapanku dengan alice sebelum pulang. aah, senangnya mempunyai teman~

aku sedang berjalan keluar sekolah dan tiba-tiba melihat sesosok pria berambut hitam. aku tidak tau itu siapa, soalnya matanya ditutupi oleh sepasang kacamata hitam

"Hyuuga?"

ketika aku melihat ke arahnya dia langsung kabur, dan ketika aku mengejarnya dia sudah pergi entah kemana. ah, mungkin itu hanya imajinasiku saja.

hari sudah mulai gelap. aku harus bergegas pulang! kalau nggak aku bisa dimarahi paman Castor!

"wah, wah, wah.. cantik sekali.."

tiba-tiba entah darimana, aku dicegat tidak jauh dari sekolah oleh 3 cowok berandalan.

"seorang siswi ya? hoo, Ryousei Gouken.. siswi-siswi sekolah itu memang cantik-cantik. dan kaya lagi~" kata salah satu cowok berandal itu sambil memegang seragamku.

uh, aku takut.. Hyuuga, Konatsu, dimana kaliaan?

"jangan bergerak ya." salah satu dari mereka menodongkan pisau keleher ku, satunya lagi memegang tangan dan menginjak kakiku, dan yang satunya lagi sedang merogoh-rogoh tasku.

"a-apa yang kalian lakukan? jangan!" seruku

tidak ada yang datang ya? huh, hidup menjadi manusia itu susah ya..

"kkh.. OZ!" teriakku. entah kenapa nama itu keluar dari mulutku.

"Rose!"

hah? siapa itu? apa mungkin itu Oz?

satu-satu cowok berandalan itu melepasku dan menghadapi Oz. Tidak, itu tidak adil! satu lawan tiga. bagaimana ini?

bag, duag, bug, gimanalah suaranya itu.

aku melihat Oz berkelahi sendirian memukuli 3 cowok itu. dan kerennya lagi, mereka semua kalah.

"Rose, daijoubu ka?" tanya Oz dengan muka khawatir, panik, De el el deh.

"Oz.. arigatou! huwaaaaa" aku menangis dengan kencang dan tiba-tiba.. aku dipeluk oleh Oz! hangat. cukup untuk menghentikan tangisanku.

"ayo, aku antar pulang."

aku hanya bisa mengangguk. sebenarnya aku sangat senang Oz mengantariku pulang.

"jangan sampai lepas ya!" Oz mengulurkan tangannya. aku bingung harus apa, aku malu kalau harus memegang tangan Oz. apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"jangan kelamaan, ayo!"

Demi 07-Ghost! dia megang tangan gue? senangnyaaa

berjalan, berjalan, berjalan. hening sekali, tapi dia memegang tanganku. aku masih tidak bisa percaya dengan kejadian ini. seseorang cubit aku!

Gyut.

aku tidak bermimpi! pegangan dia makin erat. senangnyaa~

"nah ini kan rumahmu?" tanya Oz

"ah, iya. tapi kok Oz bisa tau rumahku dimana? kan aku belum bilang alamat, ataupun mengasih direksi segala."

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A! sudah ya! Jaa ne!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"A-Arigatou Oz-kun!" teriakku.

ternyata benar. aku menyukai Oz!

.

.

.

Extra :

sesampai dirumah, akupun dimarahi oleh paman Castor. menyedihkan. tapi yang aku dengar hanya ini. Hasimeneh!

.

.

.

.

jaaa! akhirnya ep. 3 udah selesai! jelek ya jelek ya? gomenne! maklumin yaa~~

untuk episode selanjutnya akan bermunculan chara PH, tapi tidak lupa juga chara 07-Ghost!

all chara 07-Ghost : iya dong! jangan lupakan kami!

author : i-iyaaa! ampun ampuun!

kritik dan sarannya boleh yaa~ arigatou! see you on the next episode!

AND CUT!

.

.


End file.
